Blood Sport
by Oblivion772
Summary: Basically Kenpachi and Renji both have the same fedish and decide to deal with it. PWP. Kenpachi/Renji. Review if you likey. ;D


Renji had been sent to the human world to make sure that the hollows didn't get out of hand. Usually it was left to Ichigo, but for some reason the kid wanted to train in soul society, despite the risks of having a certain homicidal captain attack him...which was probably why they sent Zaraki with him. Or maybe they just wanted to get rid of him for a while, let him maul some shadows. But there was a reason why Zaraki didn't like killing hollows with anyone else with him. The reason being he always seemed to get a raging hard on.

Course, Renji had a slight bit of the same problem, being that he got aroused in the midst of battle. Not to the point of getting an erection, but his nerves were sparking. Course, mix these together and you get a pretty awkward scene.

Kenpachi was standing over the dead body of a hollow, panting in a way that suggested he wasn't trying to catch his breath. Renji was standing only about a foot away from him, well in arms reach and staring at the captain and contemplating his options. He didn't get far though, since Zaraki seemed to make up his mind quicker, quite literally tackling Renji, launching the both of them to the floor and immediatly smashing his head against the lieutenants, he was really just aiming for anything, just luckily happening to snatch the red heads lip, biting as hard as he can and forcing his way into the shorter mans mouth.

Immediatly when their lips met, Renji's mind was made up for him, responding in just as violent kind, their teeth clashing when each tried to bite one another. Kenpachi didn't get too many partners, word having spread about how violent he was in bed. Though Renji had a reputation as well, but he could be kind sometimes as well. But right now neither cared, until the one who was slightly more reasonable literally shoved Zaraki off of him.

Zaraki was almost ready to roar at him, his pants now having quite an impressive tent in the front. "Look, as much as I wanna just fuck ya here." Renji says and stands back up, standing slightly off as well. "We should prolly' at least get back to the room." He says, Soul Society had provided them a tiny hotel room since they didn't want to have to pay the training room expenses for both Zaraki and Abarai.

Kenpachi rolls his eyes, dashing off with Renji following him closely. It only took them about 5 seconds to flash step back to the room, Renji attempting to crawl in the window first only to be tackled in by the tall man, finding himself sprawled on the ground near the closet with their gigai in it, Zaraki grabbing his hips too fiercly and grinding his hard cock into Renjis back before the red head can even try to move. But he can do little more then moan when he realizes that he won't have any control over this 'session'.

But that doesn't mean he was going to give up immediatly, pressing his ass back into the taller mans erection and throwing his head back, imagining what it would feel like to have the huge member buried inside of him, or even topping the captain himself. God, even the thought of being able to dominate him, the man who's basically a beast.

Course, Zaraki had no plans of letting that happen, shoving Renji around so the shinigami were facing each other, the captain immediatly tearing his long hair out of its bindings, tearing out a few strands in the process, but ignoring it and basically ripping his shirt off, immediatly biting down on his neck where the tattoos give him a tribal look, Renji throwing his head back and shoving his hands down the dangerous captains shirt, hands clawing at his back, the pain igniting his entire body.

Zaraki smirked and tore off the rest of their clothes in one fluid motion, shoving his groin into the other mans and growling deep in his throat as Renji gives him yet another one of the most arousing moans he had ever heard.

Of course, neither of the men were ones to waste time on foreplay, Renji bucking his hips up and muttering the first words that were said since they had left the park. "Fuck me." He says, Zaraki shuddering at the sultry whisper.

Suddenly nothing else mattered to Zaraki, he just wanted to fuck the seductive red head into the ground, despite the fact that there might be people just on the other side of the very thin wall. It did matter though, that he probably wouldn't even fit in Renji without preparing him, he knew he had a huge manhood, and usually it took at least three fingers before he could even consider fitting in anyone.

Renji seemed to get his train of thoughts, turning over to his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Kenpachi with lust filled eyes through a net of hair. He closes his eyes in slight pain when Zaraki slams the first large finger knuckle deep, looking to the ground now, Kenpachi leaning over him slightly and nipping the base of his spine, trailing a slightly dry toungue along the black markings.

After Renji seemed to start enjoying the ride, Zaraki immediatly thrusts another finger into him, just as cruelly as before, but immediatly pumping them in and out, Renji soon pressing back against him, his hair waving slightly along with his movements. Zaraki continued, adding fingers until he came to the contemplation part, with four fingers buried deep into him. A smirk grows on his face, and he slams the rest of his hand deep into Renji, who yells out, gritting his teeth and finding that his cock just gets harder as the captain behind him thrusts his fist in and out, punching deep into his ass and sometimes moving his fingers in a fan to simply add to it.

Finally Kenpachi has had enough, drawing his bloody fist much too fast, not bothering to clean it off as he grabs Renji's waist and alamming his full length into him, his cock a full foot now, standing fully erect and buried inch for inch inside of the lieutenant in front of him.

Right now, he didn't give a shit if Renji was in pain or not, pushing in and out of the man beneath him with almost a rage, loving the sound Renji makes when he finally seems to find the right spot, Renji quite literally screaming out, back arching and his hair draping over his back, Kenpachi grabbing a full handful and tugging as hard as he can, biting into his neck again, feeling blood leak into his mouth and his lust only increasing at the metallic liquid, thrusting into Renji harder and faster, every time managing to hit the spot deep in the red head that makes him yell out.

It was only when Zaraki grabbed ahold of Renji's own cock that the silence is broken by something other then feral growls or moans. "Harder!" He yells, moving his body as harshly as he can, loving the hand thats gripping his member too hardly, yet not prolonging his ejaculation. Immediatly Zaraki does just that, grabbing his hips with both hands and giving up anything he had held back, allowing his spiritual energy to explode out.

Renji shrieks in pleasure when he feels the suffocating energy, allowing his own to flow out, giving his all into the invisible clash of powers, Zaraki roaring into his shoulder when Renji's energy clashes with his own. It was when Zaraki slapped a hand onto his side, using as much pressure as he can that Renji came, throwing his head up with a scream as his ribs ache, the pressure threatening to make them cave in as Zaraki continues, his thrusts taking on a deperate feel, faster and shorter, and so much more fucking harder. It was to the point that when Kenpachi screamed into his shoulder, he found his muscles contracting again when he comes again, Zarakis seed filling him, short thrusts forcing the red head to nearly fall over.

But, unknown to them, outside the window was a certain large breasted woman with orange hair and a camera, watching with a smirk as Zaraki forces Renji to sleep with him in the floor, not allowing him to pull off of his cock, Renji rolling his eyes but seeming slightly aroused just by the thought. With a snicker, Matsumoto imagines the look on Ichigos face when she gives him his birthday present.


End file.
